


Fuck Him (Judd Birch x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Judd catches you flirting with Val, he decides to teach you a lesson.
Relationships: Judd Birch (Big Mouth)/Reader, Judd Birch (Big Mouth)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Fuck Him (Judd Birch x Reader)

“I don’t like it when you talk to him like that,” Judd said with a growl before grabbing you by the neck and licking his lips. “You should only talk to me like that.” He squeezed a little bit and looked you directly in the eyes.

You had been talking to Val in school earlier that day and he had been flirting with you. You decided to flirt back a little bit but you didn’t think Judd would get mad about it nor did you think he would even notice. But he did and now you were sitting in his room, half naked and being choked out by him.

You felt yourself growing wet between your legs and you held in a breath as you tried not to give in to him. You wanted to make him work a little bit for you, you didn’t want to be as easy as any other girl he’d been with before. 

“Did you like flirting with him?” Judd asked with a growl. “Did you like acting like a little slut and letting him talk like you belonged to him?”

You shake your head and look up at him, not wanting to make him anymore mad than he already was. Your eyes wandered downward to his crotch and licked your lips as you saw his bulge start to grow. Wanting to bring your hand up to it, you decided to ask him first.

“Can I?” You asked as you sat eye level with his crotch.

Judd narrowed his eyes but nodded before smirking and removing his hand from your neck. He knew that he had you exactly where he wanted you and that at the drop of a hat you would do anything for him. Still though, you didn’t want to give in that easily.

Palming him through his pants, you looked up at him with innocent eyes. He was biting his lip and he ran a hand through his black and blue hair as you kept on groping him. He was obviously enjoying every second of what you were doing.

You eventually brought your hands up to his fly and unzipped it before pulling out his thick cock. You ran your hand up his length, admiring it as if you had never seen it before. Judd had a perfect dick, even you could admit that. Though you’d never tell him to his face as you knew how cocky he would get about it.

Taking him in your mouth, you licked over his tip then bobbed your head up and down as you sucked him off. A rather loud groan escaped his lips, encouraging you to go faster and better than before. He ran his fingers through your hair, tugging at the top and muttering a string of curses under his breath. It delighted you to know that he was enjoying every second of what you were doing for him.

You kept on sucking as he started to whisper words that you never thought you’d hear from him.

“Fuck Y/N you’re so good at this,” he grunted as his cock twitched in your mouth. “I fucking love you so much.”

He probably didn’t realize what he had said but his words still encouraged you to do better for him. You sucked for a few moments longer before pulling away and jerking him off a little bit. As you felt him starting to come closer you put your mouth on his cock once more and swallowed the load that came out. It was thick but you swallowed it all the best you could before looking up at Judd to see what he wanted you to do next.

“Good little slut,” he said quietly as he recovered from what had just happened. “Now sit back and let me do the same for you.”

He lightly pushed you back so that you were laying down on the bed. Getting comfortable, you spread your legs a little bit and waited for him as he slowly took off his shirt, revealing his toned body. He kicked off his pants as well then went over to you and pulled down yours.

“I’m gonna make you feel better than Val ever could,” he said with a husky voice before ripping your panties off and spreading apart your soaking wet lips. He rubbed over your slit with his thumb and smirked before putting a finger in and causing you to moan out in pleasure.

“More.”

You let out a breath of air as he stuck another finger in then began to thrust in and out of your wet pussy. His fingers felt like magic inside of you and you were eager for more though you tried to keep yourself under control. Judd smirked when he saw how antsy you were and thrusted in a little bit faster than before causing a loud moan to emanate from you.

Judd was a lot of things. A creep, an outcast, and even a little bit of a psychopath but one thing was for sure. He definitely knew how to pleasure a woman.

“Fuck Judd,” you moaned as he picked up his pace once more. He thrusted his fingers in a few more times before abruptly stopping and pulling out. You were about to complain when he replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking around your clit. He grabbed your thighs, groping them as he fucked toy with his tongue and moaned, causing your pussy to vibrate and increase the sheer amount of pleasure that you were feeling.

He felt better than anyone else you had been with before and you were glad that you were with him and not anyone else. Though you did have a habit of flirting with other guys, it was only because you loved it when Judd got possessive. When he was possessive, you felt special like you finally had someone that cared about you. It was an amazing feeling.

He flicked his tongue over your clit before giving one long lick up your pussy lips and putting a finger in again. At this point, you could feel yourself coming close so you moaned louder and louder encouraging Judd to keep going. When you finally reached your climax, he pulled away from you then laid back in the bed with you right next to him. He looked over to you and smirked when he saw your disheveled appearance. You knew he was enjoying every second of making you seem like a slut. Though you couldn’t say you didn’t enjoy it too.

“Do you think Val could have made you feel that way?” Judd asked after a while. “Only I can make you feel that good.” He grunted then kissed you on the lips. “Don’t ever forget that baby.”

You smiled in response and kissed him back before saying, “Fuck him. You’re all I need.”

This seems to please Judd as his smirk turned into a smile. A genuine one. He turned on his side so that he was fully facing you then traced circles into your skin.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
